Kwami bite
by Maldog22344
Summary: Many kids one night were given superpowers by the bite of a kwami, a magical creature. It is a fresh start for Skylar, who was one of the bitten kids, a new school and a new life with some kids she don’t know are just like her.
1. Characters

Info on a new miraculous story coming soon called Kwami Bite.

Characters

**Bryce: Power of creation (Misterbug)**

**Skylar: Power of destruction (Ladynoire)**

**Adyson: Power of illusion (Rena Rouge)**

**Ryan: Power of protection (Carapace)**

**Tessa: Power of subjection (Queen Bee)**

**Lucas: Power of second chance (Viperion)**

**Jonah: Power of teleportation (Pegasus)**

**Kevin: Power of hallucination (King monkey)**

**Audrina: Power of wind, water, and lightning (Ryoku)**

**Chase: Power of allies (like Hawkmoth, But is under his father's control)**

Can't wait to start the story soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Skylar’s bite

**Skylar**

Paris, the city of love. I never thought I'd be living here. My name is Skylar Collins, and I'm just a normal girl, scratch that, ever since I moved from Atlanta Georgia to Paris France, my life is anything but. My mom is the only other person who I live with. My dad passed away when I was 5, and I'm an only child. When mom and I walked into our new house for the first time, I swear to god we were about to faint. I started school the next morning and I knew I was obviously going to be known as the outcast. Luckily, I did make a few friends that day, like Alyson, who quickly became my BFF, and her boyfriend, Ryan, was also very welcoming to me. And in every school, there's always a mean girl and her minion. Tessa is the most popular girl in school, but only because her mom is a famous actress, and her minion, Ivy, is pretty nice unless Tessa tells her she can't be. But there's this one guy in my class who gives me a case of the crushies, his name is Bryce, I can't help it, he's so cute, but the only problem was that Tessa has been friends with Bryce since they were kids, and had also developed feelings for him. So, later that night, I was unpacking some boxes from the moving van and was told to sleep in a sleeping bag until we could get me a new bed. A few minutes later, I am sleeping like a baby, but that's when it happened. A tiny creature flew into my bedroom and smelled something. It looked like a tiny black cat or something and just like that, I was poked in the arm like a doctor stabbing you with a needle and I dozed off into a deep slumber. I woke up the next morning and I looked different. Both of my arms had permanent tattoos on them. One arm has a silver paw print on my wrist and the other arm had the words "claws out!" I wasn't sure what they meant, but I was pretty sure that it was most likely a prank. What would mom think? I feel like I shouldn't tell her about this. Suddenly, I started to hear a voice in my head. "Use the Cataclysm wisely," the voice said. "A single touch of your power can kill someone." Power? I apparently have powers now. And now you know how much my life has changed ever since I moved to Paris.


	3. Bryce’s lucky charm

**Bryce**

My name is Bryce Kline. And I'm just an ordinary kid right, wrong. It all started a few days ago when my class had just received a new student named Skylar Collins. I was told by one of my closest friends, Tessa Huffman, the daughter of famous actress Celia Huffman, that she was raised by trolls. But of course I don't believe that because she says that about every new student and I know that trolls don't even exist. I walked into my class when I saw a girl with the most beautiful eyes and she had long brown hair. She had a purple shirt and leggings on and wore cool sneakers. "Hi," I said. "Are you Skylar?" She nodded. "That's Bryce Kline, aka the class hottie." My classmate, Alyson whispered to her. And she was right. Tessa always tries to flirt and make out with me. I've known Tessa since I was little, everyone else thinks I'm the son of the famous fashion designer, Joel Marvel, but he's my uncle. My mom, his sister passed away when I was little and my dad disappeared a few years later. I have a cousin named Chase, who the world thinks is basically me. Me and Chase get along well, but I think I am stealing his spotlight. Later that day, I went home to have dinner and got to bed early. In the night, I felt a tiny pinch in my arm, but it didn't bother me. But around that same time, Chase screamed at the top of his lungs and Uncle Joel took Chase out of our room and he gave me a death stare as I went back to bed, but not before I noticed two different tattoos, one said spots on and the other was a ladybug symbol. The next morning, I ran to school because my uncle had been taking care of Chase all night. But as I ran, all that was on my mind was the tattoos on my arms and how I got them. Although last night I dreamt about a floating ladybug creature that looked cute. I ordered my breakfast at the school that day. "The famous Bryce Kline!" The lunch lady said. "What would you like today?" "Lucky charms." I said when suddenly, a bouquet of red flowers with black dots fell into my hand. "Aw that's sweet," said the lunch lady. "You gonna give them flowers to the girl you love?" What the hell. How did these flowers come from out of nowhere?


End file.
